Date Night with the Devil
by Squirrllama
Summary: Chloe is exhausted from her latest case. She is surprised by a lavish date in Lux by Lucifer. The night begins romantic enough but the heat of passion is turned up to eleven before long. Deckerstar smut. Enjoy.


**Author's Note: I was originally going to put this in my one-shot collection but decided to make it a standalone story. Hope it's not too racy. It is set in my original AU where they are married with a son in case some of you forgot. Ha-ha. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

The outside of Lux was quiet. Entirely too quiet. It was a Friday night and there was no line. Chloe thought it a bit suspicious as she pulled up to the club. She was greeted by a valet. He opened her door and smiled at her. "Evening Mrs. Morningstar." He spoke to her.

She got out of the car. "Hi Randy. How is it going? Where is everyone tonight?" She was slowly getting to know all the staff at Lux. They of course knew her.

Randy smiled. "Special event tonight." He responded while getting into her car.

Shrugging Chloe walked up to the door and one of the bouncers opened it with a smile. She was beginning to get suspicious. Lucifer had asked to leave work early. They had just caught the culprit in a particularly heinous murder. It had taken them weeks to track down the suspect. She had been exhausted and cranky. She just wanted to relax. Sighing she walked further into the club. The scent of roses washed over her as she spied bouquet after bouquet lining the hallway.

Roses of every color and size. She smiled. Her husband was not one for subtlety. There were rose petals on the ground as well. She reached the stairs that lead into the main part of the club. It was dim. She was tempted to just go upstairs but she could see that Lucifer had gone to a lot of trouble. She descended the stairs and looked towards the center of the stairs and there he stood. He was wearing a black tuxedo. In his arms was another bouquet of roses. His white wings were stretched out behind him causing an unearthly glow in the club.

She walked slowly towards him. A smile plastered across his handsome face. She stopped right in front of him. "Is this why you left early?" She asked him.

He merely smiled and stepped towards her. He held out the roses to her. He watched as she took the roses. Leaning down he placed his hand under her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. No words were spoken from his lips only passion.

Chloe held the roses as she kissed him. He leaned in allowed more passion to rise between them. They held the kiss for what seemed to be forever. Finally, he pulled back. His dark eyes locked into hers. She had to gasp for breath. "What is the occasion?" She asked him.

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my wife?" He took a step back. "You have worked so hard that last few weeks I thought we would have a date."

Chloe laughed. "A date?" She shook her head. "Where is Sam?" She knew he hated her nickname for their son. But she didn't care.

Lucifer sighed. "Samael is with you mother tonight."

"My mother?" Chloe's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's wise?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Darling she is your mother. He is fine. Can't be worse than my mother." He stepped towards her again and placed his hand on her chin. "Now, I have a lovely dinner planned. Would you like to change and clean up before it is served?"

Looking down, Chloe noticed the dirt on her buttoned-up shirt. She felt a little gross. Definatly not the outfit to wear for a date. Especially for whatever he had planned. "That would be great actually."

"As you wish my love." He kissed her again. He gestured towards the stairs.

Chloe nodded and started for the stairs. She felt him behind her as she stood in front of the elevators. "I won't be long." She smiled as the doors opened.

He shrugged. "Take all of the time you need." He smiled and walked away.

The doors closed and Chloe rode silently to the penthouse. She was feeling the stress of the day wash away. Her Devil husband had gone out of his way to give her a lavish welcome home. Found a sitter for their son. She walked into the penthouse and headed straight for the bathroom. As she walked past the bed she noticed a box lying on it. One of those fancy-dress boxes. Shaking her head, she rushed to the bathroom.

After her shower, Chloe walked back to the bedroom. Her curiosity of the box was too much. She walked over to it. _For my Chloe_ read on the tag. She slowly pulled up the top and rummaged through the tissue paper. She pulled out a short silky, red cocktail dress. She placed it on her robed body. It was far too short and far too low cut. "Really?" She laughed and caught a glance of herself in a mirror. She shrugged. _What the hell_. She said to herself and proceeded to get dressed. She put on some light makeup and then headed back downstairs.

The doors of the elevator opened and he was standing in front of them. She gasped slightly as she wasn't expecting it. A smirk on his face as he looked her up and down. He held out his arm to her. "That dress looks exquisite on you." He complimented her.

"I thought so." She looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you." She took his arm and allowed herself to be lead towards the stairs.

"Don't thank me yet. The night isn't over." He guided her down the stairs and to the center of his club. It was unusual to have it closed on a Friday night. He knew a lot of patrons would be upset. But he didn't care. It was his club to do with what he pleased.

A table sat beautifully decorated with a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket. Lucifer pulled back a chair for his wife. She sat down and he gently slid her forward. He then walked to the other side and sat down. He looked at her for a moment then snapped his fingers. Waiters came out of seemingly nowhere with trays of food. "I do hope you are hungry." He smiled.

"I could eat." She smiled as wine was poured in a glass. The scents of gourmet food filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered with anticipation. A plate of food was set before her. It was a small portion. IT looked exquisite. Scallops and bacon with some sort of veggie. She glanced at Lucifer.

"Well, dig in." He chuckled and picked up a fork. "You needn't say grace in my presence." He quipped. He took a bite of food.

Chloe picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. She then picked up her fork to take a bite of food. The taste was wonderful. She and Lucifer ate the appetizer in silence. She was starved. The case had really worn on her. She had forgotten to eat today. Once they were done with their appetizer then the main course was set before them. More exquisite food. Chloe tried not to eat like a pig.

Finally, after they had eaten their fill the waiters took their plates away. They sipped wine. "This is so wonderful, Lucifer." She said while downing the rest of the wine. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine. You have been running yourself ragged with the kids and work. You need this." He stood up and buttoned his jacket. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Chloe looked up at him and took his hand. She as gently pulled to her feet and lead to the floor. Music came from nowhere as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. They swayed to the music. She wrapped her arms around him.

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as they swayed to the music. He placed his hand under her chin. Slowly his lifted her head to look up at him. Her beautiful blue eyes peering up at him with so much love. He leaned down to place his lips upon hers. They held the kiss for a long time. His hands traveled down her body. The silky dress was thin upon her. He could feel her skin reacting to the touch.

Chloe gasped as his hands traveled down her sides and then to her chest. She felt a hand hover on her breast. She nodded and he began to gently squeeze. They continued their passionate kiss as she stumbled backwards only to be stopped by the piano. Her own hands felt down his chest and she unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands in to feel his warm chest. A low chuckle erupted from the Devil. She felt his hands feeling her breasts and down her stomach and to her thighs. "Should we take this upstairs?" She whispered.

"Why?" He mused.

"Well- "

A finger was placed on her lips. "No one here but us." He smiled down at her.

Chloe was a little apprehensive about making love in the club but the seductive look in her husband's eyes made her shrug. "Oh, what the hell."

Lucifer laughed. "That's my girl." He slid his hands down her dress. And with a swift moment the garment was up and over the top of her head and discarded on the floor. She stood before him in only a thong and a bra. "I like it when you dress for the occasion." He placed his lips on hers again. He deftly unhooked her bra and his lips traveled down her neck to her chest then to her breasts. His tongue circled her nipples. She gasped at the sensations. He laughed. She leaned against the piano for balance. His hands traveled down her body to her inner thighs. He traced his fingers against her skin before inching his fingers into her panties.

Chloe was finding it hard to breathe as he created fire on her skin. She gripped his arms as he worked his magic on her breasts. Then a hand found its way to a more sensitive spot. She cried as he gently worked a finger on her clit. Her head arched back. It was a little uncomfortable against the piano but she didn't care. She was nearly naked in the middle of Lux. But she didn't' care. With a smooth moment, she felt herself lifted and set on the piano. With a smooth movement, her panties were slid off. His lips kissed her on the lips again before he traveled down her body to her inner thighs. His dark eyes looking at her for approval. She nodded and leaned back as he went to work. Her naked body lie upon the smooth finish of the Steinway. She moaned as ecstasy raced through her body. His tongue and hands leaving her gasping for breath. "Oh Lucifer." She cried out.

A smile crept onto his face as he felt her writhing under his masterful touch. His tongue slipping up and down her clit while a finger was slowly inserted. Her muscles constricted and she moaned and cried his name. He felt his own hardness growing. The satisfaction of his wife was enough for him.

Chloe attempted to sit up. The sensations in her body were too much. She felt her body readying to orgasm. "Lucifer." She cried out. "Oh Lucifer." She cried louder. He was only spurred on. Her body then shuddered and spammed as she reached her peak. A loud moan escaped her lips. She lay panting on the piano for a moment. She then looked up at him. He was now looming over her. She sat up and slid off the piano. He was still fully dressed. Before she could unbutton his shirt, she was caught in another hot kiss. "It's your turn."

He smiled. "If you insist." He helped her unbutton his shirt. He then unbuckled his belt. She unzipped him and was met with his growing hardness. She slid his pants down and placed her hands on him. It was his turn to moan as she slid her hands down the smooth skin. "Oh woman." He cried out. He then felt her mouth upon his large shaft. He groaned as he felt her tongue on this tip. He reached down and gathered her blonde hair in her hands as she moved her head and hands in rhythm. Her blue eyes looking up at him. Faster and faster she went. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull. "Oh Chloe." He moaned.

It was becoming too much. He wasn't ready to be spent. Looking down at those beautiful blue eyes of his wife he ran his hand under her chin then pulled her up to stand before her. He planted another kiss on her lips. "Ready for more?" He purred in her ear.

"Oh, there is more?" She smiled seductively.

He smiled and gently spun her around. He held her body flush against him. His placed light kisses on her shoulders. His hand tracing down her chest. He then gently pushed her against the piano. Spreading her legs, he entered her. Slow and easy at first, he thrust into her. Then he increased his rhythm. Her moans spurring him faster.

Chloe's hands splayed against the piano as he thrust into her from behind. Her breasts rubbed against the smooth finish. She moaned as he thrust harder and harder into her. He grabbed her hips and increased his thrusts more. The piano held its position. She never thought she would be doing this in the middle of Lux. She closed her eyes. Moans parted her lips. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her upwards. She turned her neck to place a kiss on his lips. He continued thrusting into her. They both began to become winded. He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him.

His eyes were full of seduction as his kissed her again. Then without warning he lifted her onto the piano. He peered down at her as he stood between her legs. He then pushed himself into her as she lay on the piano. Thrusting ever harder and faster. Her legs rested on his shoulders. She moaned as the sensations rocked her body. He leaned down to place more kisses on his lips and neck. Her hands ran down his back. He moaned at the sensation. "That tickles." He whispered in her ear as he thrust into her. Faster and faster he went until felt his own orgasm. With one final thrust, he was spent and his wings appeared on his back.

Chloe laughed as he lay against her. Having sex with an angel was something else. She panted as he lay his lips against her chest. Her hands ran through his curly hair. "That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was." He responded. He stood up and pulled her to a sitting position. Her legs dangled off the side of the piano. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they found their lips crashed against one another. "Do you feel relaxed?"

"I wouldn't say relaxed. But I definatly have forgotten about the terrible day I had." She leaned against his chest.

"Good." He pulled away from her. He bent down to pull his pants up. "Want to go sit in the hot tub for a bit?" His wings folded against his back.

"That sounds good." She slid off the piano. She felt self-conscious standing there naked. He picked up her dress and handed it to her. She slid it back on. He then took her hand and lead her towards the elevators. Their night was only beginning.


End file.
